Help Me Remember
by xPrettyxBabyx
Summary: He lost her after the war in Year Seven. He loved her. He missed her with all his heart. Then five years later he found her. He wasn't going to lose her this time round. He made sure of it. DracoxHermione.


**Help Me Remember**

Disclaimer- The only thing that is mine is the plot.

--x--

He couldn't believe he saw her. Right there at the front. He had to look down twice into the crowd to make sure that it was her and he wasn't mistaking her for someone else, again. He missed her so much. The last year in Hogwarts had been the best year of his life. She had changed him for the better when he thought that no one could. After everything he had put her through. What he called her, what he called her friends, how he treated her, how he treated her friends. She forgave him. What was she doing here?

--x--

_Flashback_

_"Draco stop it your going to make me fall right off this sofa and onto the floor and break my neck" She said not being able to take in a breath as she was laughing so hard. He didn't give in. He loved her smile. _

_"Did I hear someone talking? Hmmm thought not" Draco said tickling her a little harder. She screamed with delight and wriggled her body underneath him trying to escape his light grasp. _

_"I am going to go into your room and mess it all up if you do not get off me in five seconds" She said through more bursts of laughter. _

_"How do you plan on getting to my room to fulfill your evil little plan" Draco smirked bringing his face right in front of hers. She just stared into his eyes and leaned towards his lips, pouting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. She pushed herself off the sofa and they both rolled of the sofa onto the floor and she quickly got up and started to scramble towards the staircase leading up the stairs. He was too quick for her. He caught her just before she got to the stairs and they both fell to the floor on top of each other. _

_"Would you like to try again?" Draco said smiling sweetly at her. _

_"You better remove yourself from me before you stop me breathing" Hermione said looking serious, hoping it would work. He knew better though._

_"You think I look that stupid do you? Well I will just need to sort you out Miss Granger" Draco said holding her arms still. He got up and before she had the chance to move, he was sitting on her stomach, leg either side of her body._

_"Better now?" Draco said looking down toward her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Dracoooooo, your going to hurt me. Get off me now" She shouted with a smile on her face. He just loved to tease her. He clasped his legs a little tighter around her stomach._

_"What was that? I can't hear you" Draco said smiling. He leaned down so that his arms were either side of her head. _

_"I said move now, your hurting me" Hermione said sounding a little more serious. _

_"Stop being such a moan Hermione. Your a big girl" He let his legs rest a little as he was afraid of hurting her. He looked into her eyes for a reply. There was a great story when he looked in her eyes. The end of the story told him that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. _

_"What are you thinking about right now?" Hermione said glancing up at him with a concerned look on her face. She had never done anything like that before._

_"Just how much you have changed me, for good. I mean it Hermione. I don't want to lose what we have. It's so beautiful" Draco said, a tear threatening to fall. He had never been like this before. Not over a girl. Not over anything. She had him hooked._

_"Your not going to lose me baby, I promise" Hermione said, leaning up and pulling his face towards hers. He always gets lost when they embrace. He goes to a different place when things where different and not so difficult. It is his favourite place in the whole wide world and she takes him there. Just her and him. _

_End Of Flashback_

--x--

He realized that he had 30,000 faces watching him, waiting for him to start his show. Yes, he had moved on from the wizarding world. He lived in a muggle house in muggle London with muggle friends. His whole life had changed dramatically. He knew that he could be a better person because of what she gave him so he became the person that he wanted to be. He had started to write songs after the war and they were mostly songs of broken hearts, tears and hurt. It was his therapy. His way of letting things go when she wasn't there to calm him. Then a friend he had been sharing a house with in the muggle world had over heard him playing the gutiar and singing one of his songs and had presuaded him to send a song away to a record company and he was signed by the company and had been famous ever since.

"How is everyone doing tonight all right?" Draco said and gave the crowd a fake smile. He realised that she had just reconized him. The crowd went wild when he spoke. He was so used to this now.

--x--

"Well guys I have now come to the end of the show and the final song. It is such a special song to me. The song I am going to sing for you tonight is one that you all haven't heard and was going to keep it to myself but there is someone here that is so special to me that I need to let her hear it. She is right down here in the front row and she knows who she is. This is for you baby, it's called Help Me Remember.

I know that you're leaving

As soon as the sun

Comes through the window

There's no talking this over

The damage is done

There's just too much hurt

Too much to forgive

Oh, but we both know

We weren't always like this

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothing else mattered

"cause you were loving me

Just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

Oh, help me remember

Those days that were so good

Those nights that we held

Held on forever

When we weren't pretenders

We were as real as we felt

Oh, I don't want to fight anymore

Don't want the last thing I hear tonight

To be a slammin' door

Baby, let it be like before

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothing else mattered

"cause you were lovin' me

Just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

This could be the last time

I look in your eyes

Help me remember

The way that it used to be

When nothing else mattered

'Cause you were lovin' me

Oh, help me remember

Oh, help me, help me

Oh, oh, oh, oh

--x--

He was getting ready to leave the arena. He was hoping that the fans wouldn't bother him on his way out like they always did. Some nights were better than others. One of his bodyguards give him the signal that it was clear to go out the door and he quickly got into the chauffeured car that was waiting for him. The car drove towards the gates of the arena that would let him go back to his hotel room and miss her more than ever. As the car slowed down he seen that there were fans all waving in the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Then he seen her again. She was standing there, not like everyone else waving their arms and screaming. She was just there, waiting.

"Stop the car" Draco said as the driver had sped off around the corner and onto the main road.

"Draco what are you doing? If you go out there you will be eaten alive" Draco's body guard had said to him.

"Stop the god damn car right now, I need to see her" Draco said furiously pounding the back of the drivers head rest. The car slowed down and Draco clambered out and looked right and left to see an empty road and started running. Some of the crowd had drifted off home but she was still standing there.

"HERMIONEEEEEE" He called as he ran hard across the road towards her. She turned her head to look at him, bounding towards her. She dropped her bag and started running towards him with her arms out. They finally reached each other and fell into one of their embraces. He was lost again. In that amazing place she took him to. Just like when they were younger. Just like he was when he was so in love with her. Just like he was now.

"Did that help you remember?" Hermione said breaking the embrace and placing her hand on his hot cheek from sprinting towards her.

"I was so scared of losing you and now I found you again. Please don't leave me again. I don't think I could cope another minute without you" Draco said clutching her tight scared to let her go in case she slipped away, just like she did before.

"Of course I am going nowhere baby, it will be just what you want to see" She replied.


End file.
